


Get Here Faster

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel Drabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: Cas has been on a buisness trip for much too long. He needs to get home so that they can have sex. Right now.





	Get Here Faster

**Author's Note:**

> The opposite of yesterdays fic

Dean was waiting patiently for the door to open, already half naked on the couch and ready to finally see his boyfriend after almost two weeks. Cas was a ‘prestigious’ business owner, and that meant he had business meetings and important things to do while Dean stayed home at his annoying job with nothing to distract him. It was torture. 

Every time that Dean heard a car pull in nearby he got excited before being let down when no one came to the door. He was like a pathetic dog waiting for its owner. A loud slam of a car door had his metaphorical dog ears perking up as he stared at the door, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. That had to be him, the sound was so close. 

When Dean heard Cas’ key unlock the door he had a wide smile on his face, and when Cas walked in he struggled to stay still on the couch. He spread his legs a little when Castiel’s eyes finally found him on the couch, a mischievous smile on his face. “So, how was your trip.” Dean let his words draw out long a smooth, his skin tingling when Cas sat his keys down and walked over. 

Cas sat on the couch, tired eyes filled with stress being the first thing Dean noticed. Fuck, he looked worn out. Maybe Dean could make that a happy worn out. “I know what you want, Dean.” Cas sounded equally as worn out, his voice gravelly-er than usual. He felt groggy and the kind of tired you felt when you slept in too late. “I'm too tired, baby.”

Dean was already pouting, leaning against Cas and rubbing his already growing erection on his lovers thigh. “I haven't seen you in so long, I need you.” Dean muffled a moan into Castiel’s shoulder, planted his hand on the other man's chest. “I've been waiting all day for you.” Dean pressed a few kisses to Cas’ neck and then his cheek, hoping to at least get some love.

“Dean, tomorrow, I don't have the energy to fuck you.” Cas looked a little defeated, like he wouldn't mind getting some, but he was legitimately going to pass out if he tried to thrust his hips. Dean grinned and climbed into Cas’ lap, making sure to kiss Castiel enough for it to get his point across. Cas loved kisses. 

His hands wandered down and unbuttoned Castiel’s pants, a hand palming at the man's still soft cock. It was, however, slowly taking interest. “You deserve a gift for all your good work, right? And I know you want to get off.” Dean slid off of his lap carefully and wiggled in between his legs, pulling his pants and his boxers down around his ankles. “This is okay, right?”

Cas nodded and immediately placed a hand on the back of Dean's head to guide him to the right place. “This is more than okay, Dean.” The older man looked somewhat relieved that Dean was willing to give him this. 

“Then sit back and enjoy.”

Dean started with small kisses and licks up Cas’ thighs, listening to the quiet moans and heavy breaths that resulted. By the time he started dragging his tongue along the underside of Castiel’s cock, Cas was humming contently. Dean went slow, gently coaxing Cas into arousal with all the sensitive areas he could find. By the time he had explored the whole length, Cas was already half hard and arching up against Dean's mouth. 

A drag of Dean's tongue flat across the head made Cas let out a breathy moan, and the slow decent down to his balls had his breathing heavily, especially when Dean decided to use his mouth there too. “Dean-“ Cas drew in a sharp intake of breath when his cock was encompassed in wet heat, but he didn't let Dean get much farther. “Dean, off.”

Dean lifted off of Cas with an guilty look on his face while he wiped spit off of his mouth. “What's wrong?” 

Cas tugged at Dean's hair a little making him stand. “Ride me.” Dean froze for a moment, clearing his throat.

“Seriously, right now?” Dean reached for his pants while Cas took off the button up he still had on. After they were undressed, Cas reached into a drawer in the table next to the couch. 

Cas smiled. “Yes, now.” He held the bottle of lube he had retrieved so that Dean could see it. Dean wondered how long Cas had been keeping emergency lube there. “Come here.” Dean quickly climbed back on top of Cas and snatched the lube from his hand, pushing them back into a slow kiss while Dean slathered a few fingers and started working himself open. 

The lube was cold and their position wasn't ideal, but Dean had gotten pretty good at this. He could easily fit two fingers when he started, and Cas kissed him like they had all the time in the world. Cas could tell when Dean added the third finger based on the way his lips stilled and he had to concentrate on relaxing for a minute. Cas ran his hands gently over Dean's back and eased him through it. 

Usually Cas was the one working Dean open, but Dean wanted to do it so they could get where they were going faster. (Cas always liked to draw it out longer) It only took a few minutes for Dean to make himself comfortable before he was removing his fingers and nodding to Cas that he was ready. Cas rolled on a condom and tried to let Dean get comfortable.

Dean started sliding down onto to Cas, slower than usual, savoring every second of Cas filling him up. Lots of the sex they had was fast and hard, intense and kinky, but this was just calm. Slow. Passionate. The kind of sex where Dean couldn't stop looking into Cas’ eyes when he finally sank all the way down and had to let his body adjust.

Cas looked blissfully satisfied, and rightfully so with how long it had been since they really did this. “You always fill me up in just the right way, you know that, right?” Castiel’s hands had a good grip on his hips, a slowly tightening grip when Dean tensed his muscles briefly. “Do you want me to move for you?” The look in Cas’ eyes was priceless. 

“Yes.” Cas moved his hips just a little and Dean whimpered at the new angle, rolling his hips into it. He didn't move up and down much, only shifting and feeling Cas’ cock move with him. It was Cas who lifted him just a little, groaning out loud when he fell back down. And that was when it kicked in.

Dean finally started lifting himself, just a little more every time, coming back down smoothly. Cas was too exhausted to do much more than hold on, but Dean was leaning against him as he fucked himself down onto Castiel and tried to keep from letting his muscles get tired. It was already so good, his body had been going through a small Cas withdrawal, but he knew that it was amazing for Cas too, so he didn't worry about how close he already felt. 

Cas was breathing shaky now, small moans hitting Dean's ears every once in a while. Dean sped up, taking himself into his hand and trying to work Cas to the edge along with him. He was starting to get messy, his desperate instincts kicking in and making him really work for it. He would be sore in the morning, but it was worth the burst of pleasure he felt when he slammed down and cane over his hand and onto Cas’ stomach. 

Dean stayed fully seated and grinded down against all the pleasure, milking himself dry while clenching around Cas. The feeling of Cas coming inside of him combined with the sexy fucking groan Castiel let out for him had Dean in heaven, riding out his orgasm before falling limp against Cas and letting go of his softening cock. 

“Been waiting weeks for that, Cas.” Dean was still trying to catch his breath, and he was a little shaky. It felt great. 

Cas gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned back into the couch. “I'm never leaving for that long ever again- I forgot how good you feel.” It was a bad idea to fall asleep like that on the couch, they would wake up sticky and Dean would be sensitive and gaping for too long to be comfortable, but they would be happy. (And maybe Dean would like the sensitivity.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dean that's gonna fucking hurt to take out in the morning.


End file.
